Double Agent, His Actions, and Her Will
by mingxingxing
Summary: My attempt at making story about Furuya Rei and his bond with Black Organization. So far, it's BO-centric. Will contain spoilers about Scarlet Series and BO-related cases. Cover image is not mine. R & R, Please!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

 _Detective Conan belong to Aoyama Gosho-sensei._

 _This is fan fiction only._

* * *

 _I make this story because of there are so few of Furuya Rei fan fictions. My plot bunnies are sad and complain to me._

 _So this is the prologue. Take a ride!  
_

* * *

PROLOGUE

 **Her Will**

* * *

He is beaten.

He can't save her. The modern medicine field is not advanced enough.

He knows that she won't survive the childbirth. And she doesn't want to live if she has to abort the baby.

He can actually let other doctor takes over the childbirth. But he wants to spend every moment with her, even the heart wrenching one.

He rarely feels emotion. His friends and sister can testify that he is a cruel and sadistic bastard.

' _So why he loves her? So gentle with her? Why he have to fall in love with a woman who has incurable disease? If God exists, he is not a kind one. Because he let the so called good people tortured by bad guys or disease and bad people dance merrily in this unfair world. Well. He is a bad guy. She is a good girl. Figures that they can't be together._ '

He enters her room alone, he asked his medical team to wait outside.

" **Dear. Will you hear my will?** " She asks him, before she falls to slumber that one need in a operation. And eternal one on her case.

" **You will tell me nonetheless, right?** " He answers.

She grab his hand. " **But I want you to hear and execute it.** "

He draws a deep breath. " **If it still within my domain, I'll do it.** "

She speaks. " **I know that you are smuggling the guns from US to Japan.** "

He blinks in surprise.

She continues, " **I come from long lineage of police officers. You can't hide it from me. I don't try to stop you from it because your brain are too active to be immobile. And your dark persona is drawn me to you. I also know that you have started to pursue the cure for my disease. I'm sorry that this pregnancy ruins your timetable. But I want this baby. He is the fruit of my short time living with you. Please love the baby. Give him a choice, to be a pursuer of justice or a criminal. Set a stage for him.** "

His love never fails to shock him. " **You want him to learn both ways? And he will be come either master of good guy or bad guy? Not a normal, tame job?** "

She laughs. " **It's on his blood. I can't imagine him having a tame job. Promise me?** "

His lips curve a smile, but his eyes sad. " **I promise.** "

She is not finished. " **One more thing.** "

He says, " **You are a daring one. Most of the people are afraid to ask a thing from me, yet you ask so many.** "

She smiles, " **That's what make you drawn to me in the first place, right? Continue your research. Even if I'm gone, there are people like me. Who struggle to live. And I consider them as my comrade and I want to save them.** "

He nods. " **I understand and respect your last wishes. I will do my best to make them come true. In return, can I ask something from you?** "

She says, " **What I can do for you?** "

He mouths, " **One last kiss.** "

She urges him to come closer. " **Come over here, then.** "

He comes closer and their lips meet each other. It's a gentle kiss. He then separates himself from her.

She commands herself not to cry. " **I'm sorry that I can't be with you longer.** "

He closes his eyes in pain. " **It's my fault that I can't find the cure in time.** "

They look at in each other, in longing.

Then she asks him. " **What's his name? Have you decide?** "

He is silent for a while. " **Rei. Written as zero. In order to be either positive of negative. Black or white.** "

She touches her womb lovingly. " **Rei. It's a fitting name.** "

He lets his team to enter the room.

The operation will be a hard one, even with her giving her life to the child. But Rei will be born and survive. Because he can't let her love down, not on this.

* * *

 _In this chapter I said he instead of she, because they know the baby gender. You can't call baby it, right? I also don't want to call the baby as the baby. USG exists in this time, it's hard to guess what year cause time flow in DC sucks._

 _So, what do you think about this chapter? I have to research about the disease... Or can somebody give me ideas?_


	2. First Chapter: Again

**Disclaimer:**

 _Detective Conan belong to Aoyama Gosho-sensei._

* * *

 _This is the first chapter. Take a ride!_

 _The narrator is different this chapter._

* * *

FIRST CHAPTER

 **Again**

* * *

Bad feeling.

Furuya Kasuga is having a real bad feeling since his friend who is also his boss called. " **Come to Miami,** " he said. His friend who is a freaking world-famous internist and the leader of an international criminal organization. Whatever reason of this call will be bad, because his friend usually reside in Los Angeles. And Kasuga's last visit to USA is 9 month ago, ordered by same person.

By stroke of luck, or some would say bad luck, Kasuga is being dragged to become a number two of the organization, 90% in name only. His friend also goaded him to take the Japanese citizenship, he had to make the decision because his father is a Japanese citizen and his mother is an American citizen. The same person also ask him to be a Japanese police. He tried to resist sometimes, but his friend get what he wish eventually. His friend is simply too resourceful for good.

Kasuga wonder what's the reason now he is in front of the house's main door from his friend. Last time was to meet his friend's wife. His friend actually married his two years patient! He didn't believe when his friend said, " **Come to L.A. I want you to meet the love of my life.** " His friend is a born sadist and cynic, even to his close friend and sister. He actually smacked himself when he saw the loving glances between the couple and his friend tender caring for the wife. He needed to see if his is dreaming. He was not, it's real.

His friend interrupts his train of thought. He calls him from inside. " **Kasuga, do come in. How long are you going to fidget?** "

He enters the house. " **Long time no see, Si…"** He gapes as his friend is taking care of a baby. " **A baby?! Yours?! Why you didn't tell me first?! I can brought some gifts if I know!** "

" **Kasuga, why don't you say hi to Rei?** " Sion teaches Kasuga how to hold Rei, the 3 weeks old baby. Kasuga holds Rei awkwardly.

" **Hello, Rei. What's your fullname?** " Kasuga tries his best to become a doting uncle.

" **It's Furuya Rei.** " Sion tells him.

Tsugari asks Sion, " **He is definitely yours, isn't he? Your wife have the same family name with me?** "

" **Yes, he is mine. He doesn't have the same family name with his mother. He shares the name with his foster parent,** " Sion explains.

" **The only Furuya that you know is me.** " Kasuga puts Rei carefully to the baby basket in the coffee table.

At the same time, Sion nods. " **Yup. You put Rei before attacking me. I know I can count on you.** "

Kasuga grabs Sion by his collar and throws him wide. " **Take care of your son yourself! I'm a confirmed bachelor for God's sake!** "

" **But I can't live with him. Not save enough. And he won't be a cute one if I raise him. You can and will raise him wonderfully,** " Sion says confidently while rotating on the floor in order to negates the effect of the throw.

" **What happened to your wife? Also you have your sister and in-laws to consider before me.** " This is one of the time where Kasuga can't help but resist and hope to succeed.

Sion shakes his head. " **My wife passed away in order to deliver Rei. My sister is not suitable for it. So is my stiff in-laws. You are much of a better bet.** "

Kasuga says, " **You can't ask me to take care of Rei just because you are mourning now.** "

Sion replies, " **No, that's not the reason. I can't take care of him because I need to finish the medicine. Rei also need safety. L.A is a dangerous city for children.** "

Kasuga sits on the couch. " **Why don't you explain everything to me first?** "

Sion sits across him. " **Ok. Here's the start…** "

* * *

~After 2 hours of talking~

Kasuga shakes his head. " **I thought you are the weird one of the couple… And you want me to take care of your child? He is prone to be weird!** "

Sion chuckles. He already goaded Kasuga to feed Rei. He is currently showing Kasuga how to let Rei burps.

" **So you already took care of your medical staffs? They won't say a word about him?** " Kasuga asks.

" **I have given them a good amount of money. I also have an understanding with them. Shall one of them say a word about this, all of them will suffer the consequence. Good old fear,** " Sion replies.

" **The scenario for me take care of Rei?** " Kasuga finally gives in.

" **He is the child of your ex and you. You and her met again 9 months ago and wasn't being very careful. Rei maternal family tries to separate both of you, but your ex will states that you get to take care of Rei. And you want to honour her wish, of course. So you decides to take Rei to Japan.** " Sion explains gleefully. He got his wish this time, again.

" **You calculated this 9 months ago.** " Kasuga scowls. " **Her name?** "

Sion says, " **Vanessa Rossi. An old friend of us. She actually died in childbirth around 3 weeks ago. Both her and the baby didn't survive.** "

Kasuga tries to remember. " **She had a light brown hair and brown eyes. She was a junkie, wasn't she?** "

Sion nods. " **The reason why you separated with her in the story. You dislike her habit.** "

" **Rei's birthday in the birth certificate?** " Kasuga needs to cover all the data.

" **The same day as Vanessa Rossi death. Three days earlier then his actual birthday, but still alright. Now, are you ready to receive the daddy training?** " The three of them in Rei's room now. Sion is going to train Kasuga to become a good single father.

Kasuga draws a deep breath. " **As ready as I can ever be, I suppose. Let's start.** "

* * *

 _I choose the names a bit randomly, but hopefully suit DC world. No correlating to real world. This is fiction-only._


	3. Second Chapter: Childhood

**Disclaimer:**

 _Detective Conan belong to Aoyama Gosho-sensei._

* * *

 _Special thanks to Loner Kid. Thank you for the follows and favourites too._

 _This is the second chapter. Take a ride!_

 _Rei finally old enough to talk. Huff._

* * *

SECOND CHAPTER

 **Childhood**

* * *

From the time Rei is old enough to ask questions to his foster father, he is being taught to how to survive. His foster father taught him to not easily believing in people.

One day, Kasuga finally tells Rei, " **Your father is a famous person. You are living with me instead for your safety, Rei. He is afraid that his enemies and friends alike might kidnap you.** "

Rei goes to Kasuga's police office often enough to understand the choices of words. " **Do you like me, Tou-san? Why my real father thinks that his friends might kidnap me? They are friends.** "

Kasuga hugs Rei. " **Of course I like you. I'm ready to be your uncle when I first see you. Taking care of you is no problem for me. Your father worries because there are real friends and fake friends, Rei. So he is being careful. Do you understand?** "

Rei hugs back. " **I understand, Tou-san. I also have to be careful, right? That this is our secret?** "

Kasuga praises Rei. " **Smart boy. That's correct. What food you want to eat, Rei?** "

Rei is still not learning how to be subtle. " **Not food made by you, Tou-san. They taste bad. Why are you not having a wife or girlfriend? I don't mind.** "

Kasuga laughs. " **Kid these days. I haven't find the one, Rei. Not that I search for her. I'm not good at relationship.** "

Rei asks, " **Eh, but I want mother and sibling. Those guys in the kinder garden don't want to play with me. I'm a mixed blood bastard, they say.** "

Kasuga becomes serious in instant. " **Don't listen to them, Rei. They are being jealous, mixed are pretty and handsome. Lord knows I'm a mixed and a gorgeous one at that. So will you. Just search for real friend. Smile, Rei.** "

Rei smiles at his Tou-san. " **I want to eat burger!** "

Kasuga leads Rei to the door. " **Ok. Let's eat burger then.** "

* * *

Rei is already sleeping in his room.

Kasuga is on the phone with Sion. " **It seems that Rei wishes to have a mother and a sibling. He is lonely, Sion. I'm not enough. Are you still not going to tell your sister?** "

Sion says, " **Yes. My sister is currently mad at me. I finally found the antidote for the sickness. And gave it to her.** "

Kasuga know that there is but in the story. " **What's wrong with the antidote, then?** "

Sion answers, " **Well, instead of making her age normally, she stops to age fully. Like a vampire, minus the whole sensitive to light thingy. We just realize this when I compared her current data with the data two years ago when I gave the medicine to her. It's a good thing I haven't give the antidote to other patients.** "

' _Sharon is a weird woman._ ' Kasuga replies, " **Isn't it a wonder drug? Women hate to age, right?** "

Sion says, " **She is positive that she will look good even in old age. Good cheekbones and more. So she blamed me and told me to make the right antidotes for the patients, and another antidote to make her age normally.** "

Kasuga reminds Sion. " **Good luck, then. What to do about Rei?** "

Sion tries to remember about the women around him. ' _Ah. There is Hell's Angel, right?_ ' " **I have an idea. It gave me reason to visit you guys frequently instead of my yearly visit to Japan and your yearly visit to US. Rei can have a semi-permanent sitter and a great woman at that.** "

Kasuga always welcome Sion idea carefully. " **What's the idea, then?** "

Sion asks, " **Do you remember Miyano Atsushi?** "

Kasuga stops a bit to search in his memory. " **One of your laboratory staff. A Japanese.** "

Sion says, " **He married a British woman named Elena. She is also our staff, but she is on a maternity leave. Her baby is 3 months old now. I'm thinking of letting Atsushi to take care of the branch laboratory in Japan. We can let Rei meet Elena. She can spend some time with Rei and Rei can have a new baby friend.** "

Kasuga is wondering about how come his friend having a normal idea like this. It's quite a bad foreboding, really. " **Is the focus of the lab the same as in the US?** "

Sion tells him. " **No. I'm thinking about AIDS for so long. I hope that my lab can either make antidote for the disease or making the life of the patients easier. AIDS falls to the category of incurable but not quite deadly disease, after all. So my Japanese lab will handle it.** "

Kasuga says, " **If I don't know you, I won't believe that a dedicated doctor can become an evil mastermind all in one person, you know.** "

Sion close the calls with, " **This Elena was interviewed to be a member of the Organization, you know, but I decide to put her in the lab instead. The courtesy of the Organization personal doctor, seeing she is a lovely woman and her sister has the same disease with my sister and my late wife.** "

Kasuga thinks, ' _Well, that shocking indeed._ '

* * *

 _Please review. I also forgot since when AIDS is discovered and being taken care of. Hopefully it fits the timeline..._


	4. Third Chapter: Hell's Angel

**_Disclaimer:_**

 _Detective Conan belong to Aoyama Gosho-sensei._

* * *

 _Now, my theory of Elena…_

 _And why Elena and Atsushi didn't have a codename while Shiho did…_

 _This is the third chapter. Take a ride!_

* * *

THIRD CHAPTER

 **Hell's Angel**

* * *

Sion rings the bell to Miyano's house.

The door is open, revealing Atsushi and Elena to welcome him. " **Atsushi? Elena? Can I talk to you guys for a moment?** "

Atsushi nods. Elena answers, " **Yes, of course, Sion.** "

They enter the living room.

Elena is wary. ' _Sion is the only one in the lab to have codename. Grappa. It's because he as the head of the laboratory. He has a direct link to the Organization. Why did he call us? Don't tell me they figure out my connection. Mary…_ '

Sion asks Elena. " **Do you like Japan, Elena?** "

Elena answers, " **Japan, Sion? I visited Japan to meet Atsushi's family there. It's a beautiful country…** "

Sion states, " **The Organization agrees to have a branch laboratory in another country to focus on other disease. It's a great project for CSR (Corporate Social Responsibility). It also provide good reason for Organization frequents going in and out of the chosen country.** "

Atsushi asks, " **Japan is the chosen country, then?** "

Sion nods. " **Correct. I have something to ask to you guys. Can you please take care of the branch laboratory? I can't leave my patients here… I might visit you guys and the branch lab when I get the chance, though.** "

Atsushi says, " **I don't mind… But are you okay with living in Japan, Elena? You may have to leave your sister for a long time…** "

Elena says, " **I want to try living in Japan, Atsushi. And it's not that I can't take a vacation to meet my sister, anyway. It will be good for Akemi to live in her father country.** "

Sion gives them two sets of keys. " **Then it settled. These are the keys to your house there. These are the keys for the lab. We purchase a ready-made building for the lab. I want you to take care of the lab starting from the scratch. Meet me in my office tomorrow for more detail, Atsushi.** "

They all stands. Atsushi goes to the kitchen while Elena is accompanying Sion.

Sion asks Elena, " **Do I get to meet the darling before she goes to Japan?** "

Elena smiles. " **The darling is sleeping. Do you want to see her? What should I prepare for this journey to Japan, Mr. Doctor?** "

Sion nods. They go to the nursery while Sion starts to explain. " **Travelling with baby at this age is certainly troublesome. I recommend you guys to travel at the most comfortable seats available. Don't worry about the expense, put it on the lab tab. Now, you must prepare…** "

* * *

Despite their worries, Akemi was not that adverse to plane. Her schedule almost not changing. She sleep, awake, cries, eat, get changed, sleep again.

After taking care of their passports, Atsushi calls his parents while Elena calls her sister.

Mary says, " **Elena, you guys arrived in Narita safely. Good.** "

Elena replies, " **I'm sorry that I couldn't help you much in US, Mary.** "

Mary denies. " **It's better like this, Elena. I wonder now why I let him persuade you to take that dangerous job. That overbearing man.** "

Elena chuckles. " **I'm glad he did. I won't meet Atsushi if I didn't take this job.** "

Mary says, " **Hmmph. I'll try to take a vacation to see you. Alone. Let see how he handle the boys.** "

Elena laughs now. " **Hahaha. Poor man. I do want to monopoly my sister attention sometime.** "

Mary agrees. " **Want to monopoly you too. I'll see you soon. Bye.** "

Elena says her goodbye. " **Love you.** " They disconnect the call.

* * *

Elena and Atsushi explore their house in awe.

Elena thinks, ' _And they say the price of houses in Japanese cities is expensive. Sion is extravagant to bones._ ' She asks, " **Atsushi, what is those boxes for?** "

Atsushi explains to the foreign Elena. " **In Japan, we usually give our greeting to our neighbours when we first come to the neighbourhood. We give a gift to every house while they invite us to their home. We converse, exchange numbers.** "

Elena smiles. ' _Look like I'm going to enjoy living in Japan._ ' " **You doing chit chat is a sight to behold, Atsushi. Which house is the first one?** "

Atsushi points to the house beside their house. Their house located between a house and a street. " **How about that house?** "

They already puts their stuffs in the house. Akemi is sleeping in the stroller.

They go out, Atsushi with boxes in hand, while Elena is in charge of Akemi in the stroller. Atsushi pushes the bell button to the house. Nameplate ' _Furuya_ ' can be seen in the gate.

* * *

 _That is my chosen codename. Grappa._

 _Thank you for reading. Please review if you have time. Just say you love it or hate it is okay._


	5. Fourth Chapter: Neighbours

**Disclaimer:**

 _Detective Conan belong to Aoyama Gosho-sensei._

* * *

 _This is the fourth chapter. Take a ride!_

* * *

FOURTH CHAPTER

 **Neighbours**

* * *

-Two weeks ago-

Kasuga and Rei live in a two-stories, three bedrooms house. Both of them sleep in upper floor bedrooms. The neighbouring house in the right is owned by a paediatrician and his wife while the house on the left is unoccupied.

Rei is currently kidnapped by the traffic ladies, travelling away to see stars in mountain area. As they help to take care of Rei from time to time, Kasuga couldn't do anything besides letting them. " **Rei wanted to try to sleep with ladies,** " said the Little Casanova. After finished working, Kasuga went home. He decides to pamper himself in the tub.

' _The house feel oddly silent without Rei._ ' He make matryoshkas out of the bubbles. ' _I play with bubbles like a child._ ' He feels that the soaking time is long enough, and get out of the tub. He pulls a khaki pants and a t-shirt to use. Then, out of habit, he patrols around the house. He realized that the empty house lights are on. ' _Who is there? Is it a new neighbour? I better check it out, I suppose._ '

That house gate is open. He enters the gate and knocks on the door. The door opens abruptly and Kasuga is pulled inside. The door closed again and a gun points to his back with his front body on the wall. Then he hears a playful, " **Guess who?** "

He grabs the gun and turns his body while yelling, " **Sharon?!** "

In front of him, the rising star of Hollywood, Sharon Vineyard, smirks. She put her gun inside her jacket and hugs him. " **Sugar! I miss you! Why I haven't seen you for the last four years? Are you detained by a woman? Love of your life?** "

' _And of course she calls me that. Sharon is the only one allowed to call me Sugar. I won't respond when other calls me Sugar, men and women alike._ ' He says, " **I was busy with my infant son. How are you, Sharon? Why are you here in this house?** "

Sharon says, " **I mess up with the order again. He told me to oversee this house instead and buy something that's needed. You have a son?** "

" **Yup. I was shocked, really. I met him when he is a few weeks child, he is my child with my ex. I absolutely have no experience in child rearing. When I'm finally adjusted now, Rei is already in kinder garden.** " Having said the same thing for some years, his words get out in ease. ' _A lie but not a lie. He is my son, but not in biological way._ '

Sharon punches him soundly in his stomach for sad excuse of response. " **You are going to tell me things like that sooner, okay?** "

Kasuga didn't think that Sharon's punch will be that heavy. He touches his poor stomach. " **I will. You are stronger, that punch hurts like hell. How is the life of an actress and a criminal organization spy?** "

Sharon answers in rather flat tone, while her eyes is burning with rage. " **My acting gets better, as I'm acting on daily basis now. My skills as a spy are still low, according to the Boss. It's good that I have all time in the world to polish them, as I'm eternally youthful now.** "

' _She really hates her non-aging body. Did she know that she is taking care of Miyano's residence house in Japan? Or she only hates Sion? Well, I will know sooner or later, as we need a lot of catching up._ ' Kasuga remembers that Sharon loves to shop as most of the women would. " **As my child is camping now, I'm free tonight. Is there anything that you want to buy for the house?** " ' _And we can chat in between buying the things, I suppose._ '

Sharon pouts, " **I can't meet you son? I need to be back at noon tomorrow.** " She sighs and puts a professional expression. " **This house is quite complete, I only need to put a touch in nursery, I suppose. How about the experienced father helps me about that?** "

" **I don't know when Rei is back tomorrow. You may meet him, you may not.** " He pulls his set of keys. " **My car?** "

Sharon nods and take hugs his right hand. " **Lead the way, Sugar. It's your backyard, after all.** "

* * *

-Now-

Rei run outside at the sound of the bell. He is already antsy since the new neighbours arrived. " **We have new neighbours! And they have baby!** "

Kasuga frowns a bit. ' _Rei might scares them._ ' He shouts, " **Manners, Rei!** "

' _Manners. My manners are better than most of boys at my age. Policemen and women are strict about manners, aren't they?_ ' Rei huffs and stops himself. He waits for his father then walks beside him.

They reach their house gate. Kasuga opens the gate for the Miyano family.

Rei speaks politely. " **Welcome to Furuya House! I'm Furuya Rei. This is my father, Furuya Kasuga. Please to meet you.** "

Atsushi give a box to Kasuga and says, " **We were living in US for these past years, so we hope you give us a rope about this neighbourhood. I'm Miyano Atsushi. This is my wife, Miyano Elena. And our daughter, Akemi. Please take care of us.** "

Kasuga receives the box and invites them. " **Thank you for the gift. This neighbourhood is not much different than Japanese neighbourhood normally. Please come inside while I explain the routines of in this block.** "

Rei is watching Akemi with fascinated eyes. Elena sees him. " **Do you want to talk to Akemi, Rei-kun?** "

Rei nods eagerly. Elena chuckles and asks Kasuga. " **Do you mind if I accompanying Rei while you and Atsushi talks, Furuya-san?** "

Kasuga replies, " **Of course not. I leave my son to you, Miyano-san. Can you please explain to Rei what one must do and don't when one in the baby presence? He never met baby before.** "

Elena complies, " **Yes, of course.** "

Rei grabs Elena's hands. " **Let's talk in the dining room, Elena-san. We can easily drink there when we are parched. It's near the toilet too. Babies are prone to leaking, aren't they?** "

' _Rei is such a good boy. I hope he can get along with Akemi._ ' Elena holds Rei's hand. " **They are Rei-kun. How kind of you to notice that.** "

Rei blushes. ' _Elena-san is really pretty and kind. Like mother in my dreams._ ' He leads them to the kitchen while leaving the fathers to talk. " **It's good to be alert. Nee-santachi, I mean policewomen in my father office, tell me that I have to be able to understand my surrounding and act accordingly in order to avoid disaster. And leaking is quite a disaster. Even I haven't grow out if it yet. And I'm already four years old.** "

' _He mimics the adults and yet thinks so innocently._ ' Elena smiles. She only met Rei for few minutes and she likes him already. They reach the dining room. Elena grins and asks, " **Are you ready for you lesson, Rei-kun?** "

* * *

 _Child Rei and baby Akemi are cute... What we can explain to a child when he/she meets a baby for the first time? My memory is hazy…_

 _Did you enjoy it? Any suggestion?_


End file.
